D Day
by Keropo Keropie
Summary: Tak peduli lagi berapa banyak waktu yang kugunakan asal itu bersamamu. /Dedicated for #SHBF9 #Waktu


_**Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _SasuHina_

 _ **All standar warning applied!**_

 _ **D Day**_ _" Presented by Keropo_

 _-Tak peduli lagi berapa banyak waktu yang kugunakan asal itu bersamamu-_

 _ **26 september 200x**_ **| 09.00 p.m.**

Mobil sedan hitam melaju kencang menerobos jalanan lenggang di salah sudut kota Konoha. Suhu malam yang menurun serta cuaca hujan yang semakin membekukan hawa. Tidak menghilangkan suasana hangat di antara kedua orang penghuni mobil yang sibuk bercengkeraman.

"Apa besok Sasuke-kun bisa meluangkan waktu?" suara kalem dengan senyum manis yang membuat orang di sebelahnya mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak melompat kearah makhluk manis itu. Uchiha Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya bahwa saat ini ia sedang menyetir dengan pandangan yang dipaksakan untuk tetap fokus ke depan. Walau itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Obsidian itu melirik lewat ekor matarnya. "Tentu. Bukankah besok kita akan pergi untuk… pesta?" nada akhirnya membuat gadis indigo di sampingnya mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicara itu." Bibirnya mengerucut menggemaskan. "Besok kita akan merayakan hari jadi kita yang ke lima. Jadi, kuharap Sasuke-kun bisa meluangkan waktu meski sedikit. Tidak ada pesta. Hanya… sedikit kencan." Suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat membuat pemuda raven itu tertawa dengan suara beratnya yang terasa menggetarkan.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicara itu." Sasuke tahu menggoda gadis mungil itu adalah kehobiannya yang nomor _wahid._ Dan mengembalikan kata-kata gadis itu adalah salah satu cara untuk menggodanya.

Hyuuga Hinata menutup wajah merahnya dengan telapak tangan. "J-jangan menggodaku!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tertawa. Entah kenapa di hadapan gadis itu Sasuke merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi. Dia bebas. Tidak ada aturan yang mengharuskannya menjaga sikap ketika bersama gadis itu. Semuanya terasa nyaman. Dan ia yakin semua itu karena ada Hinata.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menutup wajahmu dariku, _Hime_." Sasuke kembali menggodanya dengan salah satu tangan yang bergerak untuk melepaskan tangan Hinata yang masih keukuh merengkuh wajahnya sendiri.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya tersenyum geli sambil sesekali memerhatikan Hinata yang masih dalam mode malu, tiba-tiba keduanya terperanjat akibat suara petir yang menyambar salah satu pohon di depan sana.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Posisi mobil dan pohon yang berdentum tumbang sangat dekat. Hingga membuatnya mau tak mau membanting setir ke kiri. Hinata refleks mencengkram lengannya kuat dengan tubuh tegang yang ketakutan. Tentu saja, ketika mobil yang dinaiki berputar-putar demi menghindari kecelakaan serius. Siapa yang tidak takut?

Karena aspal yang licin akibat hujan yang masih mengguyuri membuat ban mobil hitam itu tiba-tiba tergelincir. Sasuke kehilangan kendalinya dalam kemudi mobil yang mendadak keras tidak bisa di gerakan.

Sasuke segera melepas sabuknya. Tangannya bergerak meraih Hinata ketika dirasa mobil itu akan menabrak pagar pembatas dan mungkin akan jatuh merosot mengikuti tebing miring yang senantiasa mengiringi sepanjang pinggiran jalan itu.

Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata erat sambil berpelukan. Menghantarkan rasa takut yang menyambangi diri masing-masing dalam dekapan yang menyesakan. Hinata berteriak saat badan mobil menghantam keras pagar jalan sebelum kembali menubruk beberapa pohon berukuran sedang yang tumbuh di sana. Tubuh mereka terguncang hebat. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

Hinata terisak. Mobil yang menampung keduanya tidak juga berhenti. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, kaca jendela tempat Hinata duduk sudah pecah terhantam manis cabang pohon.

Mobil baru berhenti ketika mobil itu dalam keadaan terbalik. Jarak mobil dan jurang ngarai itu hanya beberapa meter lagi. Beruntung mereka tidak masuk terjun ke dalam sana.

Bau anyir seketika memenuhi indra penciuman Sasuke. Tubuhnya ngilu karena hantaman yang keras. Mengabaikan rasa hangat yang terasa mengalir deras di kepalanya, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi gembil Hinata yang pucat. Kondisi gadis tidak jauh lebih parah dengannya.

"Hinata…" Sasuke menyatukan kening keduanya. "Hinata, buka matamu…"

Tatapannya nanar, saat ada darah merembes di antara helaian indigo panjang itu. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celananya dengan susah payah. Nampak layar dari ponsel itu retak dan bersyukur masih bisa berguna.

Jarinya menekan nomor kontak secara acak. Tidak peduli siapa yang dihubunginya, yang ia perlukan adalah pertolongan sekarang.

Siapapun! Batinnya lemas mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya yang diambang batas.

Nada sambungan itu terdengar sangat lama bagi Sasuke. Jika seandainya ia sedang dalam keadaan baik dan menguntungkan sudah dipastikan ia sudah mengumpati orang yang ditelponnya ini. Sayangnya, kini ia sedang berada dalam keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dari bayangan itu.

Nafasnya sudah memberat dan orang sialan yang ditelponnya baru mengangkat panggilan itu saat nada sambungan yang keempat.

' _Halo, Sasuke? Ada apa?'_

"Itachi… aku…" Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Tolong… mobilnya… Hinata... cepat…" –Tolong kami, mobilnya terbalik dan Hinata terluka, cepat kemari. Entah kenapa mengatakan itu saja terasa sulit di antara nafasnya yang mulai terputus-putus.

' _Sasuke, ada apa?! Katakan dengan jelas.'_ Nada suara Itachi terdengar panik.

Matanya menyayu, ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya merosot jatuh begitu saja. Dia tidak ada kekuatan lagi. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia sudah mencapai batas. Kepalanya terasa seperti ingin pecah dengan sakit yang mendera pada area ulu hatinya.

' _Sasuke?! Apa yang terjadi?! Di mana kau?!'_

Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara Itachi yang ada di seberang sana. Pandangannya perlahan mengabur.

' _Tunggu aku, aku akan segera ke tempatmu! Pastikan ponselmu tetap aktif, oke. Halo? Sasuke? Kau mendengarku, kan?'_

 _._

.

.

 _ **27 september 200x**_ **| 05.00 p.m.**

" _Happy 5_ _th_ _anniversary, Hime."_ Suaranya terdengar sedih. Dirinya menunduk untuk mengecup dahi sang pujaan hati yang masih terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Kelopak matanya terpejam rapat. Sasuke dengan perlahan menyentuh pipi pucat yang semalam sempat ia sentuh.

Sasuke baru tersadar dua jam yang lalu dan saat itu juga memorinya langsung memutar dan bereaksi ingin melihat keadaan Hinata yang ternyata masih memejamkan matanya. Hatinya mencelos dan langsung bergetar saat kelopak putih itu terbuka perlahan.

"Hinata…" Tangan di pipi itu mendapat sambutan balik berupa genggaman lemah dari pemiliknya.

Bibir itu tersenyum tak berdaya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya serak.

Sasuke terdiam. Namun, matanya mengatakan semuanya. Obsidian itu berkabut dan mungkin akan menerjunkan air matanya jika seandainya Sasuke tidak ingat bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Apa aku membuatmu sedih?" iris lavender itu menatapnya dalam.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata mencoba bangkit duduk saat tidak mendapat balasan dari Sasuke. Sasuke terhenyak dan langsung memaksa Hinata untuk tetap berbaring.

"Jangan paksa 'kan dirimu, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Nee, Sasuke-kun." Genggamannya mengerat. Hangat nyaman langsung membalut kulit tangannya yang dingin. Diam-siam Sasuke menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu," dahi itu mengernyit saat kata-kata yang terasa aneh mulai terlontar dari mulut gadis itu. "Maukah kau mengabulkannya?" merasa tidak berguna jika hanya menerka-nerka, mau tak mau Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya selembut mungkin.

Gadis itu tersenyum riang –lebih riang dari biasanya – dan itu malah memperburuk firasat Sasuke. "Ayo melarikan diri bersamaku." pintanya dengan nada senang. "Aku ingin melihat langit untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Apa?"

Sasuke tidak tuli untuk tidak bisa menangkap kalimat jelas gadis itu, hanya saja Sasuke ingin memastikan apa yang ia baru saja ia dengar. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata tersenyum miring. "Tidak ada. Bawa saja aku keluar." Tuntutnya. "Tidak kah Sasuke ingin berkencan denganku hari ini? Anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan hari jadi kita yang ke lima. Ya?"

Entah pergi kemana nada gugup gadis itu saat ini. Dan entah kenapa hati Sasuke tergelitik tergoda dengan ajakan itu. Melepaskan tautan jari meraka. Lambat-lambat lengan kekarnya yang terperban mengangkat dengan mudah tubuh ringan Hinata.

Kakinya bergerak menyusuri koridor rumah sakit untuk menuju kearah taman belakang yang terdapat pada gedung utama.

"Dokter! Pasien dari kamar 203 dan 207 menghilang!" suster berambut hitam itu keluar dari kamar pasiennya yang menghilang tiba-tiba dengan raut gusar. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Dokter cantik berdada besar itu hanya tersenyum kecil dengan wajah sendu. "Biarkan saja mereka." Tatapannya mengarah ke belokan tempat Sasuke dan Hinata baru menghilang. "Berikan mereka waktu untuk berdua."

Sasuke hanya tidak ingin ditinggal Hinata. Dan selalu ingin bersama dengannya. Kemana pun Hinata pergi, di sana jugalah tempat ia juga harus ada. Tak peduli jika harus meninggalkan dunia yang di batasi dengan garis keras bahwa tidak ada jaminan untuk mereka bisa kembali. Sasuke tidak peduli. Asal dengan Hinata, ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia tahu, dirinya tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dengan benar. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai bergantung pada orang lain. Bahkan untuk masalah hidup dan mati.

Keduanya berbaring santai di tanah tepat di bawah pohon momiji yang daunnya hampir habis berguguran. Menikmati panorama yang tersaji. Mencoba merekamnya baik-baik dalam memori. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

"Sasuke-kun, mau ikut bersamaku?" ajakan yang –lagi terdengar menggiurkan membuat tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap langit merah yang terasa memilukan.

Senyum tipis tanpa penyesalan terukir manis kali ini. Tidak ada air mata. Tidak ada penyesalan. Karena ia yakin waktu pasti berjalan dengan cepat. Dan Sasuke yakin dirinya yang ada di masa lalu akan segera tertawa di atas mayatnya sendiri karena pemikiran tersebut. Biarkan.

Mereka siap menyusuri jalan lain yang akan membawanya kembali ke masa depan. Meski bukan dengan diri dan nama ini lagi. Meski itu harus terlahir dengan rupa dan kepribadian yang berbeda. Mereka pasti bertemu lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tangan yang terhubung. Matahari senja yang memerah. Deru napas yang bersahut-sahutan. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa benar-benar bersyukur telah dilahirkan. Bertemu dan saling mengasihi. Berpisah lalu bertemu lagi. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari dengan perasaan hangat menyakitkan menggebu dalam hayati. Melepaskan segala lara yang menghantui. Sasuke menangis.

Gemerisik angin berubah menjadi lantunan paling sendu yang ia dengar. Mengajak menari daun-daun hijau – kering yang berguguran. Mengikutsertakan kesadarannya melayang membumbung tinggi menembus langit. Dirinya kembali tergugu. Menemukan dirinya sendiri yang terpana.

Hinata menyentuh lengan kekar Sasuke. Wajah pucatnya tersenyum sambil menunjukan kalau keduanya terhubung. Detak jantung yang mengudara dan perlahan lenyap. Seperti tetesan darah yang jatuh ke tanah. Mengering. Lalu, hilang tak berbekas tersapu air hujan.

Iris itu tertutup perlahan. Tak bisa menahan rasa lelahnya untuk melihat dunia. Memilih tenggelam dalam lipatan kelopak yang memutih. Menciptakan bayangan hitam yang mengaburkan pandangan. Bibirnya menggaris dengan wajah teduh tak berdaya. Sasuke ikut memejamkan matanya. Menyusul Hinata yang telah duluan melangkah.

Menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat raga keduanya yang terbujur di tanah sambil tersenyum. Genggaman tangannya pada Hinata mengerat. Mereka tertawa bersama. Terus berjalan beriringan menerobos waktu, menunggu untuk kembali.

"Ayo kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Dan begitulah perjalanan waktu mereka dimulai bersamaan penantian panjang untuk mengisi janji.

END

.

.

.

Epilog

 _ **27 september 210x**_ **| 07.00 a.m.**

"Kakak! Ayaah lihat…" gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Pipi gembilnya bersemu merah dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca. Tangannya menggenggam erat sendok makan yang siap dilemparkan kearah sang kakak.

"Hideki, berhenti menggoda adikmu." Bariton tegas khas seorang ayah memenuhi ruang makan yang saat itu diisi oleh empat orang.

"Tch…"

"Ayo, di meja makan tidak boleh ribut. Selesaikan sarapannya habis itu minta ayah antar ke sekolah." Wanita dewasa dengan rambut pendek sebahu itu berujar seraya melepaskan apron abu-abunya.

"Sayang, kau tidak lupa janji kita hari ini kan?"

"…un?"

"Ck… apa perlu kuingatkan dengan cara semalam?" wajah sang wanita mendadak memerah dan segera memukul kepala suaminya dengan centong nasi.

"Ap–! B-berhenti menggodaku!"

"Ayah, jangan menggoda ibu. Hima juga jangan kebanyakan makan, nanti beratnya nambah." Laki-laki kecil yang baru memasuki usia 10 tahun itu meneguk susu cokelatnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Obsidiannya berkilat jenaka tatkala mendapati raut sang adik yang tampak menggemaskan ketika kesal.

"Tch…"

"Kakak!"

Hideki mengelap sudut bibirnya dan segera beranjak dari kursi saat melihat Hima yang menodongkan sendok. Siap melempar benda s _tainless_ itu kearahnya. Kaki kurusnya keburu melangkah duluan mendahului sang adik yang nampak akan menerkamnya.

Sesaat anak-anaknya pergi dari ruang makan, pria raven itu segera mendekatkan diri kearah istri tercintanya dan mencuri satu kecupan manis dari bibir yang tak pernah bosan ia cium.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" wajah itu kembali memerah, membuat si pelaku semakin tergerak untuk mengecup bibir itu lagi. "Sasuke-kun! J-jangan menggodaku!"

Kekehan keluar, kening itu kembali di satukan. " _Happy 10_ _th_ _anniversary, Hime."_

Tawa lembut terdengar. Bagai nyanyian angin musim semi yang menyejukan di telinga Sasuke. Tangan yang lebih kecil itu bergerak merengkuh wajah tampan sang suami dan langsung menghadiahkan ciuman pipi yang terasa manis.

" _Happy 10_ _th_ _anniversary,_ Sasuke-kun."

Tidak peduli berapa kali mereka mengarungi waktu untuk penantian panjang dan terlahir kembali ke masa depan. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak mereka bertemu dan dipisahkan. Sejak dulu, detik ini dan seterusnya. Di masa yang akan datang. Mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Untuk memenuhi janji. Untuk tetap bersama.

THE END

Bye~


End file.
